


Shotgun

by thegraeyone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking, kaiba smokes in this sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: Kaiba really, really wants a cigarette.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely written for my dear friend Juniper who begged me for this. I can only give. Don't smoke kids.

It was day six of the tournament, and Kaiba was ready to murder. The contestants were more numerous and elaborate than usual. He'd jumped from Domino to a business meeting in New York to the dueling arena, meaning Kaiba had been living out of the same suitcase for two weeks now, and he'd searched through his things and found his last pack of cigarettes had already been smoked. Getting a new pack should be simple, if this weren't a strange city and he didn't have another duel in twenty minutes. Not a lot of time to wander around looking for a corner store and even less time to actually enjoy it. He was forced to desperate measures.

Desperate measures in that he had to talk to another human. There was usually a gaggle of stressed out duelers in a cloud of smoke somewhere. but the labyrinthine back halls of the arena left Kaiba trailing in circles until he pushed open a door to the outside and found himself alone.

Not completely alone.

Out here it was loading docks and employee doors, empty in the cool evening with only a few fluorescent lights overhead offering a dull glow. Joey Wheeler was leaning back, flicking a lighter uselessly, a cigarette touching his lips. He looked up as the door slammed behind Kaiba, his expression tinged with annoyance. He gave the lighter another try before giving up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

A hundred smarmy responses bubbled to Kaiba's lips. His first instinct, looking to Wheeler's pretty boy face, watching his easy demeanor, and hearing his boorish voice, was to shut him down. But these were desperate times, so he pointed to the cigarette in his hand and only asked, "Can I have one of those?"

Wheeler held it up. "You smoke?"

"Only when I'm very annoyed," he said.

He shook the useless lighter. "Then I've got bad news for you. This is my last one. Can't you just buy some?"

Kaiba wanted more than anything to wrap his hands around his neck and strangle him, but he resisted the temptation. Besides, he didn't have the wrong idea.

"I'll buy that one," he said, reaching for his wallet. "How much?"

Wheeler laughed. "You must really need this. Sorry, Kaiba. Not for sale."

"Fifty dollars," he said, pulling out the clean crisp bill.

He raised an eyebrow as his thumb continued to work on the dead lighter. "How much you got in there?"

Kaiba grit his teeth. At least five hundred. But that wasn't the place to start negotiations. "I'm not emptying out my wallet for you, Wheeler."

"That's good to hear." He grew more and more frustrated with each snap of his thumb. "You could sign over KaibaCorp to me, and it still wouldn't matter. This is my last cigarette."

"For God's sake, Wheeler." He removed his own silver lighter from his back pocket, engraved with the shape of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Flipping back the cover, he struck it, and it lit easily. "How about a light?"

Wheeler eyed him, his fingers squeezing the filter on the cigarette. "And then what? We share it?"

"Can you manage that?"

"Can you?" he muttered and brought the cigarette to his lips, giving him a nod.

Kaiba raised the lighter to it, and the paper glowed red as Wheeler took in a lungful, letting out a satisfied sigh. He watched him, throat constricting as he breathed in the unfamiliar smoke, fingers wrapping around his wrist to pull his hand closer. Joey looked at him, the corners of his lips quirked up, and he took in another breath before bringing his lips up to Kaiba's. He didn't expect it. Wheeler exhaled, the bitter smoke filling his mouth and throat and lungs, and Kaiba tried not to be distracted by the warmth of his lips, the sweet taste of his chapstick, or the feeling that he'd been tricked somehow. Wheeler pulled away, grinning as he brought the cigarette back to his lips.

"How was that for sharing?" he asked.

Kaiba pulled on his wrist, dragging his hand to his mouth, and he took a drag for himself. He blew it back in Wheeler's face. The grin immediately dropped.

"Don't get cute, Wheeler," he said.

He pulled his hand free. "Did you think that was cute?"

Kaiba's phone buzzed a five minute warning. He gave it a sneer and stepped away. "You owe me a smoke."

"Sure." He rested back against the wall, tipping the cigarette to him. "I'm sure we can chat about it later."

Kaiba yanked open the door and headed back to the main hall. Idly his fingers drew to his lips, and he told himself all he needed was a proper pack of cigarettes. And to forget about Joey Wheeler.


End file.
